Last Creature Standing
by Magnas The Vampire
Summary: After Leo Killed Gideon A new evil emerges and forces the very fabric of reality with an over load of pure evil energy. Rated M For bad language and Violence in later chapters


**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the character listed in this story and if I did I would make a series out of it rather than post the story...**

The orbs filled the kitchen . Leo had just consulted what few elders he knew trust him after his confrontation with Gideon. Leo had, only 3 or 4 weeks before, brutally destroyed Gideon to save his sons, and fix a rift Gideon caused in the balance between good and evil. Now Leo was slowly beginning to imagine images and thoughts which scared him to the core. Piper sat patiently as slowly the orbs floated down. He landed with a stressed look absorbing his face.  
"Piper, we need to talk. Where are your sisters?" Piper squinted at this.  
"Don't I get a 'Hello' or 'Hey, Piper' any more"  
"We don't have time for this Piper!" Leo shouted sternly.  
"What's wrong Le….." At that moment Paige orbed in from what seemed to be the attic as she was holding the book of shadows.  
"Oh, Tender moment?" Paige said while cringing.  
"No, where is Phoebe?" Piper said as softly as she could.  
"I'm here…. I'm here….." She said rushing and panting.  
" We need to talk!" Leo said as if to regain control of the sisters.

"The Elders say his name is Kasdaye." Leo said.  
"You mean Kasdaye, as in the creator of blood magic?" Paige said quizzically.  
"Is he Important?" Phoebe said in her slightly dim sort of way.  
"Important….. This is the guy who basically invented magic….. And created everything we fight with….. But I was under the impression he was caught in a rift in time and space which made him mediator to the world…." Paige now flicking through the book of shadows.  
"How do you know all this Paige?" Piper screeched.  
"Well…… I have unlimited access to the internet….. A book full of every demon that ever existed….. And reading glasses…. So I dunno I think it is a gut instinct…." Paige expressed sarcastically. Pipers response was a small exploding orange right next to Paige's hand. "Hey! I saw your hand move…. You are so busted!" Her dress was covered in oranges. It was originally white with a floral pattern on it, although now had splashes of orange all over it.  
"WOULD YOU STOP….. THIS IS VERY SERIOUS AND I CAN'T HAVE YOU GOFFING AROUND!!!" Leo shouted slamming the Book Of Shadows shut.

The dark cave was damp and brooding as it became filled with a force of blue, purple and black orbs. They slowly formed the shape of an almost human form. The demon looked exactly like a human, apart from the small detail that his hands were surrounded in small blue lines which moved like electricity. He was testing out the new powers he had acquired from his newest slaughter. He moved his hand toward a rock and sent a burst of static electricity. The rock shattered, then merged back together, only to be shattered again by his hand.  
"Oh, I'm so gonna have fun with this." His voice gravely and his speech was soothing and charming. It seemed ancient and extremely influential.  
"Kasdaye?" A voice called from a distance. Kasdaye turned to see the demon of fear Barbus standing behind him. His long black robe covered the entirety of his body, apart from his head which was topped by a soft, silver hair.  
"Ah, Barbus, what brings you my child?" Kasdaye said as he reformed the rock again.  
"I come to express my… concern over your lack of action against the forces of good." Barbus said with a monotone like manner.  
"Well I have been slaughtering the masses Barbus." Kasdaye fired a bolt of electricity: he missed.  
"Yes, but those were demons you were slaughtering!" Barbus raised his tone to frustration. This attracted a look out of the corner of Kasdaye's eye.  
"Well I am regaining strength Barbus, and the forces of good do not have enough appeal to me inform of power….. Well apart form the Charmed Ones of course!" Another bolt: Missed again. "Argh"  
"Before I brought you back I was the most feared demon around, I gave my claim so you could eliminate the entirety of good in this world. Have you done it? No. Instead you have been cutting through the ranks of the demonic monarchy." Barbus looked away. "You maybe all powerful but if you underestimate good you will not survive"  
"Shut the hell up. Barbus I am as good a mind as I am a shot." He pulled back another blot: Shot: Bulls eye, the rock shattered into micro sized pieces. "And Don't you forget it!" Kasdaye split into th black, purple and blue orbs.  
"Yeah, well, lets just see how you get by on your own, you bastard!" Barbus said as we slowly walk by. "I heard that!" Kasdaye's voice projected through the air. Barbus's eyes grew wider as he left the cave.

"Kasdaye is taking over the underworld slowly by eliminating every demon out there and absorbing their power." "What's the big deal then, he seems to be doing our job for us." Phoebe asked naively.  
"The problem is that once he has all the power… He will have all the power. It would be worst than fighting the source." Piper, Paige and Phoebe all looked at each other, they lost a sister to a lackey of the source, how would it be to fight something much more powerful. "It gets worst. He has a plan to take out good forever. Although the elders don't what it is… They need you to figure it out and stop him."

"Ah, Barbus, the reason we are here is to bring back some old friends." Kasdaye looked at the book in front of him. "I call upon the spirits that bind. Release my brethren. Balthazar, The Source, The Triad, Gideon, The Seer, and The Hit-man Shax." Barbus looked in dismay.  
"You can't do that."

"Wanna bet?"

**_(Next Chapter Will Bring Some Development of the character of Kasdaye)_**


End file.
